To transfer all profiles of an existing mobile terminal to a new mobile terminal, currently a procedure for terminal change or terminal cancel and reopening is required, which is not one-time property, but an eternal property. And, subsequent to profile transfer, for restoration to an original state, the above-mentioned procedure should be repeated.
Meanwhile, recently WCDMA (Wideband CDMA) system capable of video communication is introduced, and in the case a mobile subscriber wants to use from a mobile terminal in use to another mobile terminal, the mobile subscriber separates a smart card (for example, USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module)) mounted in the mobile terminal in use and mounts the separated smart card in the another mobile terminal, and then the mobile subscriber uses the another mobile terminal. The separating and mounting of the smart card is a cumbersome work. Therefore, a solution is required to overcome the disadvantage, which allows the mobile subscriber to use freely from a mobile terminal in use to another mobile terminal.
And, recently, a telematics service provides various multimedia functions, for example navigation that guides a driver and passengers to destination, burglar alarm, emergent rescue (SOS), remote diagnostics, expendables management, a hands-free mobile phone, living information, personal information, secretary service or Internet connection. In particular, a telematics terminal with the telematics service has an embedded mobile communication module, and thus the telematics terminal can provide mobile communication, and in the case that the telematics terminal is connected to an external mobile phone of a user, the telematics terminal can provide mobile communication hands-free.
However, in the same way that mobile terminals are incompatible with each other, a telematics terminal and a mobile terminal are utterly incompatible with each other. After a mobile subscriber directly connects his/her mobile terminal to a telematics terminal by a cable, the mobile subscriber can use mobile communication hands-free, however a profile of the mobile terminal is not automatically switched to the telematics terminal. In other words, to prevent a car accident, when a mobile subscriber gets in a vehicle, the mobile subscriber should use a mobile phone service hands-free, however conventionally the mobile subscriber connects a mobile terminal to a telematics terminal by a cable to use a mobile phone service hands-free. This causes inconvenience, and because a telematics terminal with a mobile phone function is used only as a conventional hands-free mobile phone, favorable functions of the telematics terminal are not fully utilized.